Trouble In Wavelength Proportions
by Autobotsoldier1
Summary: Orion Pax was exhausted, alone and at his wit's end. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, his creator's find him with the help of his friends, Jazz and Prowl. Will he tell them what happened and finally get their help or will he run and never see them again for fear of them rejecting him?


Young Orion Pax had finally gotten into a deep recharge when he was awoken by a loud cry. He groaned from his used berth that he had gotten for cheap down the street from his apartment. Orion lived in a run down apartment in the city of Kaon.

He couldn't afford any other place any where else so he had gotten this place. His apartment wasn't anything special, in fact, it had next to nothing in it. In his living room he had a table and a chair with three legs on it. The walls were bent and covered in dust and grime from years of disuse. He had tried getting the stains off but no matter how much he scrubbed, they wouldn't come off. Next to the living room, was his tiny kitchen.

It had some plates and cups and an energon dispenser. He was very happy he had found it. It was broken but he was able to fix it. Orion loved fixing things and working with his servos. Next to the kitchen was a hallway that lead to his berth room. The walls were also dirty. He had no berth room door for it was broken beyond repair. In his berth room was a broken, but still usable berth, a new looking sparkling crib that he had built himself.

A berth side table and some datapads he was able to bring from home. Orion knew he was too young to be living on his own. He had run away as soon as he could after what had happened to him. He was only 15, almost 16 vorns old after all. (15 human years) Orion sighed then got up and walked to the edge of his berth. Bending over, he gently picked up a newborn mechling and held him close.

This was the fifth time this week this had happened. He wondered when the mechling would get any recharge. It seemed as if he never did and when his mechling didn't recharge, he didn't recharge. Orion sighed then started pacing his room again, seeing if that would put his little one to recharge. Orion was still shocked that he had carried this little miracle! Orion started singing an old lullaby his adopted carrier used to sing to him when he was a small sparkling.

As he sang, his mind started to wander and he started to think about just how he had come to carrying his son. He shook his helm and tried to forget that memory but try as he might, he couldn't stop the memory of his little Wave being conceived from coming...

(Flashback)

Orion Pax was very excited. He had just past his exams with high marks! He couldn't wait to get home to show his adopted creators, Ratchet and Ironhide. They were going to be so proud! He was so happy that they had found him and kept him. He loved them very much and told them daily how much he did. Orion lived in the great city of Iacon on his home planet called Cybertron.

He lived in the city that The Prime lived in! The city was full of mechs, femmes, younglings and sparklings going about their day. Orion was so excited, he couldn't wait to get home! He decided he was going to take a short cut, just this once. He knew his adopted creator, Ironhide had told him many times to not go down alleys and stuff but he was too excited to remember so he turned down a dark alley and started quickly walking through it, wanting to get home quickly.

As he walked, he never noticed a dark shadow following him. Orion started to hum happily as he continued to walk. The shadow started getting closer. This dark mech had been following the beautiful, red and blue mechling for months! The more he followed, the more he wanted him. Today was the day he would have this mech and make him his, no matter what! As he followed the delicious mechling, he watched as he suddenly stopped and looked around, knowing he must have felt him looking at him.

He smirked, staying hidden. Orion continued humming happily. As he walked, he suddenly felt like he was being watched and he froze then looked around, scanning the area. Picking nothing up, he shrugged and started walking again. After another 5 clicks, he heard a noise and flinched, looking around. His optics settled on a tiny cyber kitten, mewing in hunger. His optics softened and he looked around to make sure no one was around. He knew he shouldn't go to the kitten and be distracted but he did not like seeing anyone suffer, so with a kind spark, he walked up to the tiny creature and bent down to help it, not knowing that if had just kept going, he would have run into his creators who were on break and walking to the academy to go pick up their mechling as a surprise for him, not knowing that they wouldn't find him there.

The dark mech smiled wide, he finally had the chance he was waiting for! He quietly snuck up behind the beauty and hit him across the helm, hard. Orion smiled as he fed the little kitten some energon. Suddenly, the kitten hissed and ran off! Confused, Orion looked around for the little one and was about to get up when he was hit hard on the back of his helm. He fell onto his right side, energon pouring out of the wound on his helm and right before he blacked out, he saw the form of his estranged uncle bend down and pick him up with a sick smile on his face.

Orion groaned, wishing he had just kept going, knowing that his uncle had been obsessed with him since he was small. He knew he was in trouble as he weakly tried to fight him. Weakening even more, he then blacked out, unable to handle the pain in his helm any longer.

Authors Note: Ok, let me know what ya'll think?


End file.
